Pikachu and Buneary
by ashxdawnforever113
Summary: This is a fanfic about Pikachu and Buneary.


It was a nice day out in Sinnoh, as Ash, Dawn, and Brock rested before Ash's next Gym match in Eterna city. They let their newfound Pokemon out to play and relax. Ash let out Staravia, Turtwig, and Aipom. Pikachu, not needing a Pokeball, just had to jump off Ash's shoulder. Dawn let out Piplup, Buneary, and Pachirisu. Brock let out Sudowoodo and Croagunk.

The 9 Pokemon scurried off and did their own thing. Croagunk just sat there and talked to itself, Piplup jumped into a pond, Pachirisu ran around, Sudowoodo tried hiding as a tree, Turtwig rested by the plants, Aipom climbed a tree, and Staravia stretched its wings and flew over the whole place. Pikachu walked over to a tree and sat by it, falling asleep. Little did he know that Buneary was watching him.

*Oh, Pikachu. How I wish you loved me like I love you* she thought. She sat by him, watching him intently. After a while, Pikachu woke up, and saw Buneary's smiling face. He jumped for a second, making Buneary jump back a ways, covering her face with her fur.

Pikachu asked, "Buneary, how long have you been watching me sleep?" Buneary blushed under her fur and said, "The whole time?", which made Pikachu sigh and slump down the tree. *Oh, Buneary, how I wish you would quit stalking me out of "love"* he thought. Then he thought, *Hey, since she wants to be with me so much, I guess I'll entertain her with my colorful life*. So he said, "Buneary, what do you know about me right now?" Buneary said back, "Well, you're incredibly cute, have amazing skills, and Aipom told me you beat the Battle Frontier." Pikachu blushed a bit and said, "Okay, so you know so much about me. But let me tell you the rest." He then went on to tell his story.

"I was a young Pikachu when I met Ash, and could barely hold any electricity. But eventually, through wins and losses, I managed to surpass the lightning limits of most Pikachus. I managed to meet many friends, mostly Ash's other party members. I even got a chance to battle in the Elite Four.

"After Kanto, we went off to the Orange Islands, where I needed to battle really differently. I managed to even beat a Dragonite and win the Orange League.

"After, we went to Johto and battled there. I learned new techniques, like Double-Edge, and ended up in the Johto E4 once again. And again in Hoenn, where I learned Iron Tail.

"Then back to Kanto we went, to the Battle Frontier, like you said. And that's where I learned my favorite move: Volt Tackle. I could practically burn a hole through metal!

"And then, here I am in Sinnoh, ready to win!"

Buneary just sat there and said, "Wow!" Pikachu said, "I know; isn't it amazing? And along the way, I've met almost all the Legendaries: Mewtwo, Mew, the Legendary Birds, the Legendary Dogs, 3 Lugias, Ho-oh, Groudon, Kyogre, Jirachi, Rayquaza, Latios, Latias, and Celebi"

Again, she replied, "Wow!" Pikachu then said, "And none of them know my true weakness! Go on, guess!"

Buneary thought, then asked, "Is it Ground-types?"

Pikachu replied, "Well, yes, but a more specific weakness."

Buneary said, "Is it heights?"

Pikachu said "No."

"Claustrophobia?"

"No!"

"Umm, running out of ideas, ummm, let me think. You have low defense, are small and cute..." She then thought about what Team Rocket had used before. She remembered the Roserade, then the tug-of war between the two, then Mime Jr.'s Tickle attack, when she remembered Pikachu looking very scared during the tickling. She took her guess. "Is your weakness that you're afraid of tickling?"

This made Pikachu freeze up. He never thought that she would actually figure it out.

"Eh, um, well...no. Of course not." he said shakily. Both his voice and the frightened look on his face told Buneary otherwise, however, giving her a playful but slightly evil smile.

"You liar! Just say it, you're ticklish, and you don't like it!" she said, taking a step closer.

"N-no! I won't say!" Pikachu said, shuddering and stepping back a bit.

"Just admit it. It's nothing bad!" She takes another step forward.

"Yes it is!" He takes another step back.

"Say it!" Step forward.

"Never!" Step back.

"Say it!"

"You can't make me!" He eventually trips over a tree root. Unable to go anywhere, he shivers with fright and closes his eyes as he waits for the inevitable, as Buneary wiggles her fingers threateningly with that playful yet evil grin still on her face.

The second he felt her paws skidding over his belly, he burst out into laughter, surprising Buneary a bit with how unbearably sensitive he was. She enjoyed seeing Pikachu like this, looking so cute from his laughter. And just from his little tummy, too! He thrashes his arms and legs around, but it does nothing good for him. Buneary then tickled a bit higher, on his ribs, playing him like a piano; every rib made a different pitch of laughter. She then tested his other spots. His sides made him squirm and his underarms made him squeal. All the while Buneary was loving this, seeing her cute "boyfriend" in ticklish agony.

As Buneary finally slowed to a stop, she got a good look at Pikachu's face: tear streaks all over, cheeks looking like his red lightning sacs doubled in size, and a still-giggling muzzle. His eyes had a true look of fear still embedded in them, however.

Pikachu pants heavily and says, "Buneary...never...tickle...me...again!". He then closes his eyes to rest. He hadn't experienced that much torture since the incident in the forest so long ago. It felt the same after all this time. But he had a different feeling mixed in with the fear and hate: desire. Did he like the tickling Buneary did? It wasn't real torture, like that other time, but he still liked it. *At least she didn't touch my feet* were his last thoughts before he fell asleep.

Meanwhile, Buneary wasn't done, but gave him a break; he earned it after what she gave him. She wipes the tear streaks off his face and dusts off some grass from his back. She then steps back to admire her love once more, and then noticed the one place she overlooked: his feet.

She kneels in front of his feet to get a closer look. They were just like the rest of Pikachu: cute, furry, and by her hypothesis, very ticklish. She looks around her for a tickling implement, and found a nearby feather. *This will do* she thought as she gently picked up his feet and propped them on a root. She then used Ice Beam to freeze his ankles to the root. All the while, Pikachu was still asleep. *Heh, 10 minutes of tickling will do that to you, especially if it's your worst fear* she thought with a smile.

She first took a finger and stroked his sole, which was remarkably soft to her touch, making Pikachu smile a bit and making his foot poked his toes, making him let out an "eep" and mutter something about Nurse Joy. Smiling at his adorable reaction, she quickened her tickling pace. Pikachu starts to giggle, saying, "Heeheehee, Nurse Joy, don't touch that!" Buneary clears her throat and starts to talk like Nurse Joy, replying, "But you're so adorable!" She then took out the feather and waves it over his twitching toes. Pikachu starts to laugh and protest, saying "Stahahahahahap, I don't like that!" Buneary grins and teases him in her normal voice, saying, "Awwwwwwwww, you little cutie!", making him laugh a bit harder and finally wake up, surprised at hearing her voice. At this, Buneary stops.

"Hey, why did you do this? And what's with the ice? he exclaims when he sees it, pulling on his legs to try and free his feet. "Sorry, but you're just too cute to pass up!" she replies, picking up the feather again and tickling his soft soles with it.

The result was so cute, it could've made Buneary melt. Pikachu squeals and starts laughing, banging a fist on the grass near him. He was a mess, thrashing his arms and twitching his ears. He begs and begs for mercy, but Buneary was having too much fun. She explored everywhere on his feet, from the bottoms of his heels to the tips of his toes. She had a lot of fun with his toes, sometimes sawing her feather between them. The sawing making Pikachu beg even more, since it was there that sent the biggest tickle-jolts of them all.

Buneary was in heaven. She hadn't had this much fun since... she never had this much fun before. Pikachu's cute squeaks and squeals were music to her ears, and boy, did she conduct a symphony! She just couldn't stop, it was that cute. Then she felt a little *plip* on her head. She stopped to reach up, giving Pikachu much-needed air. What she felt was honey, and when she looked up, she realized they were under a sweet-honey tree. She tasted some, which was delicious, and got an idea, though it would be a bit unorthodox. She jumped up and gathered some honey, then spread it all over Pikachu's feet. At the weird feeling on his feet, Pikachu shuddered and said, "What's that?". When he saw the honey, he got very scared and grossed out. "Aw, you're not gonna do that, are you?" he cried out, and Buneary just said, "People do crazy things when they're hungry!". She stuck her tongue out, causing Pikachu to look away and close his eyes. The next feeling he had was just...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! !" he screams as he feels her cleanup act on his soles. He wasn't enjoying this anymore, but was disgusted by it. He kicks, paddles, and squirms, but it only made it worse. It took 5 more minutes of this for Buneary to clean his feet completely from the honey. Pikachu was just a puddle of laughs by then, and babbles were all that came out of his muzzle.

After seeing this, Buneary felt sorrry for what she did to him. She saw some mirth on his face at least, but after the honey, all that was gone. She broke the ice, freeing Pikachu's ankles, and cleaned off his face again. "Pikachu...I'm very sorry I did that. I just wanted to have fun, is all." Pikachu, after a few seconds, said "Don't be, it was fun while it lasted. But please, if you're gonna eat honey, use a bowl!" He then patted her on the head with a paw, and she looked a bit blank. *She's in love mode again* he thought as he led her back to the camp. Buneary then kissed him on the cheek, but hid her face again in her fluff. Pikachu pulled her fluff down and returned the kiss.

THE END 


End file.
